Fon Master, God General, Zodiac Curse! Oh my!
by Spirit Of Ryuu
Summary: Fon Master Ion and Sync The Tempest were reborn into a diffrent world.They were adopted at a young age by Kyoko Honda.They treasure their elder sister Tohru to no end and shall do anything for her.But when they meet the mysterious Sohma family things...


Summary: Tohru Honda and her two younger brother's Sync and Ion Honda are orphans with no place to go until the mysterious Sohma family offered them a place to call home. Now their ordinary high school life gets turned upside down as they are introduced to the Sohma's world of magical curses and family secrets…though Ion and Sync thought that this kind of thing would never happen to them again after being reborn in this world after their deaths back in their old world.

"talking"

'Thoughts'

'Shared thoughts'

"**more than one person speaking at once"**

_Flash backs_

_**Tohru, Ion, and Sync sharing flash backs or monologues **_

**A/N- This is a crossover with Tales of the Abyss. Ion is one of the characters from the game. If you are curious to see what he looks like or his bio type in on google "Fon Master Ion" or "tales of the abyss"…also Sync the tempest is one as well…look up sync the tempest and god generals for Tales of the abyss.**

………………………..

Chapter one

Title

Our light has been found

………………………..

_**Let's get this show on the road shall we?**_

_**This is where our fun begins…!**_

………………………..

The first that came out of the tent was a young girl about 5'4 to 5'5 in height, she had bright blue eyes, and chestnut colored hair that went to her mid back, she wore a summer high school girl uniform which was a white sailor suit short sleeved top with a tie, and a blue school girl uniform mini skirt, she held a brown school bag in her lap, as she stared at the sky.

The second that came out was a young, spiky green haired boy about 5'5 in height, his emerald eyes showed annoyance but one could see he was still half asleep, he didn't bother wearing the male school uniform, instead he wore green gloves, and a green like uniform which if one would look closely could tell he was part of a gang of some sort, a bird like orange mask was at his side, his dark green and light green fighting uniform was just fine in his eyes, his green back pack slung over his back.

The last to come out was a very effeminate young male of 5'5, he had pale almost sickly skin, his emerald green eyes matching the young male next to him, but they held a gentle look along with innocence in them, his emerald colored hair was short in the back as his bangs were short as well, he had long hair framing his face and down to his chest, he wore the males school uniform which was like the female's uniform yet instead of the blue skirt it had long black pants, he wore a green headband on his head, he then adjusted his school brief case to his left hand as he gave a small clap.

"Onee-chan? Aniki? " The youngest asked curiously as he eyed his twin and his sister curiously, wondering why they were just standing around.

"Wow…it looks like today's going to be another hot one." Said the chestnut haired female, her eyes closed in delight and her hand held above her eyes.

"Che…yeah right Torhu-chan…Ion-chan you know better she likes to take her sweet time." The spiky haired twin said, annoyance and edge in his voice as he crossed his arms over his chest, scowling.

"E-eh?! I'm sorry Sync-chan! Ion-chan!" Tohru said alarmed at the tone Sync held as she almost had a panic attack.

"Onee-chan…shhh Aniki is only teasing." Ion said with a comforting smile towards his elder sister, 'I sometimes worry about how much brain damage she might have…and the constant worry we both share about Sync being one of the Rokujinshou…though she has no idea of my position…' he thought a bit sadly.

"O-Okay! A-anyways we aren't forgetting anything right?" Torhu asked curiously yet happily as she checked her bag and poked her head back into the tent.

"No I have everything I need onee-chan, aniki." Ion said as he patted his bag with a faint smile as he watched his siblings antics.

"Che…no shit! Ion-chan made me pack everything last night damn it….!" Sync said with a scowl and an annoyed look as he quickly started off.

"Okay, mom! You're in charge while we're gone!" Tohru said happily, then a bit alarmed as Sync had started off without her and Ion, "Eep! S-Sync-chan!" She gasped as she ran after Sync, grabbing Ion' by the wrist and dragging him behind her.

"Onee-chan…" Ion said a bit flustered, as he stumbled a bit. He was not one for physical activity due to his weak health.

"O-Oh Sorry Ion-chan!" Torhu said flustered at the fact she forgot and felt a small smile tug at her lips as her brother's walked on either side of her.

"**Well…were off!"** Tohru and Ion said at the same time, though Torhu's was cheery while, Ion's was soft and a bit tired.

Sync rolled his eyes and snorted at both his siblings, "Yeah…talk to yourselves…makes you both seem so damn sane." He drawled out waving a hand a bit in annoyance.

Ion and Tohru shared a look and they both had to stifle the laughter that wanted to break free.

Sync just smirked to himself and kept walking.

………………………..

_**Good morning! **_

_**My Name is Tohru Honda!**_

_**Name's Sync Honda.**_

_**Pleasure to meet you I am Ion Honda.**_

_**This may our mother passed away, she the three of us by herself, so when she was gone so was our home.**_

_**And now we live alone in this tent. It's a long story!**_

_**Che long is an understatement…**_

_**E-Eh!?**_

_**Heh heh…don't worry it isn't such a bad story once you hear it.**_

_**Ehehe…**_

………………………..

Tohru glanced at her wrist watch as she checked the time, "Oh!"

Ion titled his head to the side slightly, pulling out his forest green cell and took a peek, "We have time before school." He said softly

"Bah…I suppose you two want to explore the damn area." Sync said but then grimaced as he probably sounded like it was a "Yes we can explore you two" answer.

Ion and Tohru smiled at him before walking ahead of him, happily.

"D-Damn it you two!" Sync growled out hurrying after his siblings who both seemed to be danger proned.

………………………..

_**We can't say our life is easy…**_

_**No shit Tohru….**_

_**Aniki!  
W-what its true!  
U-um….**_

_**Go on Onee-chan.**_

_**O-Okay! Anyways we make it out okay. No matter what happens in life…we never let it get us down! That's us the ever optimistic siblings!**_

…_**Who the hell said I was an optimistic sibling?!**_

_**You know you are now stop argueing it is pointless.**_

_**What the hell?! Don't I get a say!?  
No you do not. Now hush.**_

_**I-Ion-chan…S-Sync-chan…hah hah…**_

_**Gomen onee-chan. Look what you did you made her nervous.**_

_**Damn it! It was your fault!  
Hush.**_

_**You shut it!  
S-Sync-kun! Ion-chan! Please…**_

_**Sorry onee-chan/Tohru-chan.**_

………………………..

Tohru and Ion wandered up to a traditional style Japanese styled home next to a small river, Sync walked up behind them his gloved hands shoved into his pockets boredly.

"Wow. Onee-chan…Aniki…just look at this place." Ion said in awe as he stared at the two story house in front of them.

"How come we didn't know that there was a house here." Tohru questioned her two little brothers curiously.

Sync closed his eyes as he heard a wind chime, softly chime from the faint wind, "It's so peaceful." He put in his two cents.

"Oh…Onee-chan." Ion said with curiosity and amazement in his voice as he tugged her hand and pointed to a small display

"Oh! How cute! Aren't they cute Sync-chan?" Tohru asked Sync with a small smile on her face as she stared at the little animal figures.

"Huh? What? Cute? Che…yeah right." Sync snorted though in his mind he had to admit it was kinda cute seeing his two air headed siblings smile blissfully at the ornaments though he would never admit that to anyone.

"Hello, what's this? I must be seeing things. Two girls and a young male out here? High school students no less!" Said the voice of a new comer.

Tohru turned alarmed to stare at the young adult who stood on the wooden walkway of the house, he had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, he wore a kimono as he held a newspaper in his hands, a surprised look on his face.

"h-Hello!" Tohru said her eyes wide in slight panic and embarrassment, her face dark red.

"We are sorry for trespassing. We just saw these and…" Ion trailed off flustered and a bit miffed at being called a female, he was wearing the males uniform yet was still mistaken as a girl, he let a small sigh escape from his lips, 'Of course…my posture, my face, and my body…make it seem like I am female…'

'There was someone here! There still is! Aaaahhh!' Tohru thought alarmed as she stared at the man franticly.

Sync was starting to get really ticked off, beyond all hope at this moment in time as he noticed the looks the dark haired man stared at Ion and Tohru, 'Okay he is pissing me off!'

"Please continue. I merely set them there to dry." The dark haired man said with a charming smile, then continued on, "I thought you young people were bored by the old fashioned superstitions like the Chinese zodiac."

Tohru stared at the young male with a blush on her face, awe in her blue eyes, 'Oooh! What a beautiful person…' she thought silently.

"N-no!" Ion blurted and flushed lightly as the young males attention was turned to him, "I mean…" he trailed off uneasy.

"W-We think these zodiac ornaments are adorable!" Tohru got out flustered, and shifted nervously as the young males gaze went back to her, "Hmm…aren't they? I like them too." He said bending down.

Sync thought for a moment and knew he would regret bringing it up later, "Guess you wouldn't have the cat, huh…."

Tohru and Ion looked at Sync with a bit of surprise in their eyes, 'Did Sync-chan/Aniki do what I just think he did?' Both then wore small happy smiles.

The young male looked over at Sync with a small amused smile before looking at the three of them, 'Are they siblings? Though I have never seen anyone with green hair other than Hari! These three look nothing alike…well those two are twins…wait a males uniform? Oh my…and that other male his outfit…' his thoughts trailed off as he replied to Sync's statement or question, "You are quite well informed! …Cat? Oh, you mean…the cat from the zodiac legend?"

"That's right!" Tohru said with a happy blissful smile on her face, her eyes closed as if entering a far off memory.

Sync let a small sigh fall from his scowling face, as he let his eyes close in the same manor Tohru had.

"Our mother used to tell us that story all the time…" Ion said softly his emerald eyes slightly glazing over in memory.

The young male stared at the three siblings curiously.

………………………..

"_Once upon a time…god told the animals… "I'm inviting you all to my banquet tomorrow. Don't be late!"" Kyoko said as she laid down on the floor next to her three children who were snug in their shared futon._

_Young six year old Tohru had a happy smile on her face as she snuggled to a five year old Ion, who looked curious and innocently at his mother._

_Sync rolled his eyes a bit but listened intently as he rested his head on Ion's arm._

"_Hearing that the mischievous rat lied to his neighbor, the car and told him the banquet would be the day after tomorrow." Kyokyo said with a loving smile at her three children who seemed so into the old legend she was telling, "The next day, the rat rode on the back of the ox and nimbly landed before the banquet hall. After him followed the ox, the tiger, and all the rest and together they feasted until morning. All except for the cat who had been tricked." She finished her story and was a bit alarmed to see Tohru and Ion crying, while Sync tried to cover up his sadness with a frown, "Why are you two crying?" she asked a bit surprised._

"_Poor thing! Poor, poor, poor cat…" Tohru whimpered out sadly as she gripped Ion tightly._

_Ion stood up with Tohru clinging to her as he cried silently alongside Tohru though his tears did not fall,  
"I-I know what we will all do!" she said holding her fists up determianed._

"_W-what?" Sync asked glumly yet interested._

"_Ano…?" Ion shyly got out._

"_We will being a dogs and be a cat!" Tohru said strongly_

_Ion and Sync nodded in agreement._

_Kyoko laughed faintly and sighed, "Whatever, I'm tired." She muttered_

………………………..

The young brown haired male stared at the three amused as they retold their memory, "Is that so…? Wish I could see the expression on his face if he heard you three say that."

Tohru had on a clueless smile, "What?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ion asked curiously as he tilted his head to the side slightly brushing his bangs from his face.

Sync snapped a bit and glared in a pissed manor at the kimono clad male, "Grr…."

"Oh nothing." The kimono clad male said happily, "So, you three were born in the year of the dog?"

"Yes we were." Ion said as he exhcnaged a glance to Sync, 'Though I am not sure how…we were adopted by mother when we were little and she found us…and we didn't have any records so mother just made everything up for us…'

Sync gave a small grunt as he was getting very impatient.

"I knew I felt connected to you three. Can't you feel it?" The kimono clad young man seemed to have no trouble with his flirting to both the genders prescent since two were male and the other female, "I'm a "Dog" too you- -" BAM! He was suddenly cut off, and he then finished painfully, "see…." He was bent over in pain.

"A-Ah…!" Ion gasped in alarm his hands held out as to reach for the kimono clad man but refrained.

Sync was laughing under his breath as he stared at the scene before him.

Tohru stood in shock, "…."

"Really. Must you always act like such a Lech?" Cam a calm, smooth silky voice of a teenage male.

"Okay, that hurt. What do you have in there, a dictionary?" The kimono clad man asked in a slight whine.

Tohru and Ion looked up alarmed at the person who joined them and at the kimono clad man, "!"

Sync looked over and was a bit surprised at what he saw, 'The hell is he doing here…unless…'

"Two of them." The young male replied to the kimono clad man's question "Are you three alright? Honda-san? Honda-chan? Honda-kun? My cousin didn't do anything to you three did he?" A young male with effeminate features stood there, though not as girly as Ion he was close to it, he had purple eyes that held mystery in them, his silver/purple/grayish colored hair fit perfectly against his china doll like skin, he wore the same uniform as Ion.

"So-Sohma-kun!" Tohru gasped alarmed as she went rigid her face having been set ablaze a few stray hairs sticking up from shock.

"G-Good morning…" Ion said in a soft spoken manor, giving a polite bow, a very light shade of red flushing across his very pale skin.

Sync just snorted and growled, "Like hell that bastard did anything to me or my siblings- -….COUSIN?"

Sohma-kun looked at Tohru and Ion a bit amused before his eyes rested on Sync, slight annoyance yet a bit of happiness shined in his eyes for a brief moment, "Morning." He replied to Tohru and Ion with a small smile as he slipped his back pack on, giving a slight nod to Sync.

Ion and Sync shared a look both thinking, 'This day just turned very interesting…'

"Hmpf! Must you always make me out to be a pervert?" The kimono clad mad sulked

………………………..

Outside of classroom 1-D, Tohru was being harassed by some angry looking females.

"Honda-san! Explain yourself! Well?!" the pig tailed girl snarled as she started at Tohru.

Ion just happened to walk out of the classroom at that moment and get tangled into the mess, "E-eh? What is going on?"

"Why did you and Yuki come to school together? Give us a full and complete explanation!" the pig tailed girl yelled only to notice Ion there, with a worried look on his features which made her blush momentarily.

The three girls behind the pig tailed girl then spoke up.

"Full AND complete!"

"That's right!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

The pig tailed girl then snapped back into action and got right up into Tohru's face, "WELL?!" she yelled

Tohru shrunk back a little, "Ut's…It's just a coincidence! Don't you think your over reacting? I mean Sync-chan and Ion-chan were with me!"

Ion slowly pushed the pig tailed girl away from his sister, a stern and disapproving look on his face which upon his normally gentle smiling face was very intimidating along with the look in his eyes threw the pig tailed girl off for a moment, "Do not yell at my Onee-sama." His voice was soft but was firm and cold.

"Y-you Idiot!" The pig tailed girl stuttered a bit alarmed at the normally passive younger twin and sibling of Tohru, she then tried to ignore his words, his tone and his eyes, "Overreacting? If coincidences like that were legal we wouldn't need the police!"She screeched.

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"That's right!"

"Indeed!"

A teacher passing by then yelled, "Quiet in the halls!"

………………………..

_**That's right.**_

_**The charming Yuki Sohma-kun…**_

_**He may just be a first –year student like Onee-sama, Aniki and I…**_

_**But he is already the reigning "Prince at our school.**_

………………………..

"Look you! Just because Sohma-kun is so kind as to hang out with you….It's no reason for you to get a swelled head!" The pig tailed girl roared and was alarmed as Ion pushed her harshly away from Tohru, "W-what…?!"

"I said…Don't touch my onee-sama." Ion's gaze was deadly, a dead serious look on his face, his eyes slightly shadowed by his bangs, luckily for him Tohru didn't notice and the inforcments arrived.

"Hey!" Came a female's voice.

"Oi!" Came a male's annoyed and pissed voice.

The pig tailed girl froze at the aura behind her.

"Tohru told you it was a coincidence didn't she? And Ion seemed to back it up. Why not ask Sync." The long blonde haired girl said, her one visable eye was looking evily down at the pig tailed girl, her arms crossed over her yankee style uniform.

"Damn it!! Stop fantasizing and get a fucking life! …Girls like you make me sick! Che! Like my sis and brother said…it happened out of nowhere!" Sync said a small snarl appearing in his tone, his eyes held a look of pure hatred and anger.

The pig tailed girl and her cronies froze and bristled.

"Uo-chan…" Tohru said with a small nervous wave.

"Hana-chan…" Ion said with a small tired smile.

"Sync-chan/Aniki." Tohru and Ion finished together nervously.

"Whw-hat is this?! Threating us with your gangster buddy and b-brother huh? Don't think we're through with you just because of this yankee and your b-brother!" The pig tailed girl said, she wanted to flee like mad at the stare she was getting from the hot headed young male.

Hana-chan turned her mysterious onyx eyes towards the commotion, her long black braided pony tail falling along her shoulder, "I could *Beep* them with electro poision waves." She said darkly.

The pig tailed girl and her cronies high tailed it out of there.

Uo-chan then pulled Tohru and Ion into a hug.

"You all saved me." Tohru said a bit pale as she let herself be hugged.

Ion gave a small chuckle, "Though…I was saved as well…" he replied softly.

Sync let out a small snort, trying to hide his laughter, "Damn can't Saki just zap them once?"

"Oh. You poor things. Hanajima don't zap anyone. Does that answer your question hot shot?" Uo-chan spoke then asked.

"Che!" Sync said with a scowl

………………………..

"You three are Yuki-kun's classmates?"


End file.
